Previously, gaps between fairing parts, in particular for the wing-fuselage fillet of aircraft, have been sealed by hard rubber seals, in order that the fairing parts can be removed again later for servicing purposes. In future, curable sealing compounds will also be used for sealing the gap between the fairing parts. In this case, however, it is necessary to use release agents, such as for example a release coating or the like, in order to ensure that the curable sealing compound does not stick to the fairing parts. The release agent is applied to the fairing parts in the regions in which the sealing compound is to be applied. When doing so, it must be ensured that the release agent does not get onto adjacent surfaces of the fairing parts, since any remains of release agent make it impossible to carry out subsequent processing steps, such as for example coating work or the like, and must therefore be removed by laborious cleaning methods.